


(n)sfw

by shuwashuwishuwa



Series: Bilocation!AU [3]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M, i am so confused, my fingers slipped, not quite porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding the last trip meant there were way less people around, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(n)sfw

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [here](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/259349.html) for the [shiritori comm](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/).

A strong hand drags along his side, and Kamiyama closes his eyes, taking a sharp inhale on reflex. Ryuusei's fingers are warm and insistent, working quick in an attempt to take his shirt off.

"Seriously," the warning comes out shaky and therefore, unconvincing. Boarding the last trip meant there were way less people around, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched.

When the hand moves lower still, Kamiyama turns in his seat, narrowed eyes meeting an amused face.

"What?" Ryuusei's enjoying this tremendously, hand still hovering above Kamiyama's belt buckle, the smile on his mouth confident. He tilts his head to the side, an inquiring look to match Kamiyama's glare. "No?"

"You can't wait for eight damn minutes? We're _on the train_." Being an exhibitionist--and now of all times--isn't high in Kamiyama's bucket list, even if he can't deny the spark of pleasure coursing through his spine, arousal slowly pooling in his gut at the anticipation of _later_. He takes several deep breaths, control winning over impulse.

With a lot of effort, he manages to convince Ryuusei to let up for the time being. "You just signed up to take me home, you realize," Ryuusei says, voice low. His hand finds Kamiyama's, their fingers lacing together firmly.

Kamiyama would like to answer _I know_ , but he's not sure he can trust his voice, not with Ryuusei's breath so close to his ear. So instead, he squeezes Ryuusei's hand and hides his face with his mask, and if anyone tells him he's blushing, he can always blame the late winter chill.


End file.
